


Прототип

by Simon_C



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_C/pseuds/Simon_C





	Прототип

— По-моему, чего-то не хватает. 

Лео покосился недовольно, стряхнул пепел в стакан и вернулся назад к монитору. На экране ветвилась сеть, подвижная, яркая, с сотней мерцающих точек. Поиск шел тяжело, медленно, параллельная обработка данных тормозила старенькую систему, и Лео сердился. 

— Так что думаешь? – поинтересовался Рихард.

Прототип мирно лежал на подстилке в окружении инструмента. 

— Всего ему хватает, – ответил Лео, не оборачиваясь. Сегодня он сердился особенно сочно – вчера они с Максом в очередной раз грязно повздорили, и теперь Лео оказался лишён последней радости в жизни – любимых сигар. Без сигар его раздражало всё – начиная от старенькой системы и заканчивая тихой классической музыкой, которую им обеспечил всё тот же Макс, искренне веривший в её безграничные умиротворяющие возможности.

Рихард пару раз пытался объяснить, что Моцарт не всесилен, а Бах не рекомендован к прослушиванию лицам с нестабильным психопаспортом, но Макс к его объяснениям был глух. Его собственный цвет после пятидесяти лет успешной и продуктивной работы в полиции оставался нежно-бежевым, и Рихард никак не мог найти этому рационального объяснения. 

— Дай ещё сигарету, – сказал Лео мрачно.

Рихард обхлопал карманы брюк, выудил мятую пачку и кинул её на стол.

Простые сигареты Лео не спасали, но без табачного дыма в лёгких господин Граф бывал ещё более язвителен, упрям и просто совершенно невыносим.

— Отвлекись от сети.

Лео недовольно дёрнул плечом, но оглянулся.

— А теперь посмотри внимательно, всё в порядке или всё-таки нужно что-то подкорректировать?

Самому Рихарду прототип нравился, особенно ему нравилась полугодовая зарплата, заботливо вложенная в его сборку, но вышло и впрямь неплохо. Прототип полностью соответствовал трехмерной модели кобеля немецкой овчарки, если верить сети. Не совсем удачно вышли швы на металлическом брюхе, и клыки были немного великоваты, но в целом его уже сейчас можно было тестировать на спарринговом роботе, причём Рихард ставил бы не на робота. 

— Всё в порядке, – сказал Лео.

— Отлично. 

Рихард взял в руки пульт управления и включил голосовой модуль. 

— Тогда попробуем, – сказал он и внимательно посмотрел на прототип. – Сидеть!

Прототип остался грустно лежать на подстилке. 

— Ты питание отключил? – фыркнул Лео, отвернувшись.

— Естественно, – огрызнулся Рихард, на всякий случай украдкой проверяя разъём и заряд. Сто процентов, никаких лишних проводов, всё как положено. 

— Чёрт, – прорычал Лео и судорожно сунул в зубы незажжённую сигарету. – Дай подкурить, – попросил он неразборчиво. 

— У меня только паяльная лампа, – предупредил Рихард. 

— Давай сюда.

Рихард поднял и дал. Лео осторожно поднёс сигарету к огню и затянулся с удовольствием. 

— Снова что-то не выходит? – поинтересовался Рихард, кидая лампу к остальным инструментам, наваливаясь на кресло сзади и заглядывая в записи, методично разложенные по всему периметру стола. Лео терпеть не мог электронные носители и всем прочим способам хранения информации предпочитал бумагу и чернила. 

— Всё у меня выходит, – ответил Лео зло и нервно забарабанил пальцами по свободной от бумаг поверхности стола. 

— Нашёл что-нибудь? 

Ответом Рихарду была тишина.

— Ладно, не буду тебя дёргать, мне есть чем заняться, – сказал Рихард и повернулся к своему прототипу. – И всё-таки в тебе чего-то не хватает, – задумчиво сказал он.

Кобель был идеален, от кончика хвоста до острых клыков, филигранная работа, и всё-таки что-то было не так. 

— Ладно, сейчас попробуем кое-что. 

Рихард присел на подстилку, вскрыл командный модуль, сменил кодировку и запечатал его снова. 

Взял ещё разок пульт, зачем-то повертел его в руках, отбросил в ту же сторону, куда минутой раньше полетела паяльная лампа. 

— Ну что, вперёд? – спросил он, волнуясь. – Теперь, мой очень дорого обошедшийся прототип, у тебя есть имя. 

Рихард поднялся на ноги, отошёл в сторону. Сказал:

— Рекс, ко мне! 

И прототип, будто только этого и ждал, встал с подстилки и медленно подошёл к нему. 

Лео глянул на них мельком и отвернулся, пряча улыбку. 

— А я уже собирался сказать, что последние четыре месяца своей жизни ты собирал пустышку, – сказал он. 

— Иди к чёрту, – счастливо отмахнулся Рихард. Конечно, скорость ещё нужно было отрегулировать, плюс комплекс команд был пока ещё слишком прост, но главное было в другом – его прототип, то есть, теперь уже не прототип, а полноценная боевая модель, его Рекс – теперь ожил. 

Охрененно.

— Не терпится показать его старику. 

— Ещё успеешь, – фыркнул Лео, и на экране его монитора одна бежевая точка запылала ярче других.


End file.
